All These Lives
by ParadiseAvenger
Summary: MOVED! He was her slave, owned body and soul. She didn't want him. Hell, she even hated him! But he had never deserved what life threw at him. And there was plenty that life hurled down on him. It was a never-ending nightmare. AU. Adult themes. Secret Pairings. (35 Chapters.) MOVED!


So, at this point, everyone knows that I was forced to remove Lemon Island and its mature content due to the Eliminator Forum vicious attacking and trolling me. I'm going to move ALL my mature stories to a new website. If you're just as sick of this as I am, please join our cause to bring freedom back to Fanfiction!

**Avenger Forum link, remove spaces and *:** www. fanfiction. n*e*t /forum/Avenger/119079 (All information can be found in the Supporter forum.)

**The Rebellion Forum link, remove spaces and *:** www. fanfiction. n*e*t /forum/The-Rebellion/114259/ (Most forums are banding together here.)

**Petition for an MA rating link, remove spaces and *:** www. change. o*r*g /petitions/fanfiction-net-we-want-fanfiction-to-create-a-ma-rating

…

Anyway, I have **MOVED** this story **COMPLETELY** to another site. You can find this **STORY** and all its subsequent **UPDATES **here: h*t*t*p :/archiveofourown. o*r*g/works/710522/chapters/1313419

I have the same penname there as I do here: ParadiseAvenger

X X X

"_You're not a person! You're a disease!" She shouted, shoving on his wounded shoulders. The pads of gauze soaked through with dark crimson blood, rolling like tears down his bars arms. His back hit the wall and he crumpled down like a sheet of porcelain-white paper._

…

The boarding school at the edge of the sea cliffs was tall and imposing and shockingly beautiful. The grey stone shimmered in the early Saturday morning sunlight. The sparkling windows were polished like diamond, offering peeks into the lavish prestigious school. Students milled through the enclosed courtyards, each flanked by a slender cowering figure. A few were forced to crawl and some limped bitterly from cruel injuries. Each wore a heavy iron collar around their skinny scarred throats.

Slaves.

Each student had a slave… beaten, battered, starving, tormented… owned, body and soul!

Even as the world looked on, one of them stumbled on the cobblestones. The young woman had a bad limp, most of her leg bandaged thickly and mangled, and she staggered into her master. The blow was instantaneous and echoed louder than any gunshot. She smashed into the ground, flesh skinning off her face. Though her eyes welled with tears, she got quickly to her feet and resumed slogging along behind him. Even when her broken body slid across the jagged stones, he hadn't batted an eyelash. She was a piece of worthless property, his…

At the base of the towering black cliffs was the crashing ocean, ebbing and flowing without a care to the world above it.

In her dorm room, one she didn't share with anyone, fifteen-year old Kairi Hart, flopped backwards on her bed with a huff. "A slave," she hissed bitterly. "I don't need some stupid little shadow fawning over me all the time."

Her mother made a sound over the phone. "Kairi, either you can do this yourself or I will pick for you and you'll find one at your door when you wake up tomorrow."

"But," Kairi whined.

"No," her mother said firmly. Her voice had that edge of cold steel in it. "I sent you some money last week and told you to have one by today. You haven't done what I said. There should be consequences. Go out and buy one _now_!"

They talked for a few more minutes about school and the upcoming Thanksgiving holiday. Then, finally, they hung up. Kairi collected the creamy envelope of money her parents had sent her from her favorite hiding place beneath her mattress. Then, she pulled her favorite red wool peacoat over her shoulders, grabbed her car keys, and stomped from her room. She passed a few "friends" in the hallway, but was too annoyed to talk with anyone.

Kairi _hated_ slaves with a passion she used to reserve for spiders and rotting meat. She thought they were disgusting and abjectly useless for anything other than menial chores.

Riku Shark was tucked around the corner from her dorm, enjoying the attention several girls were giving him. He was gorgeous and handsome. His shoulder-length hair glimmered like spun-silver floss and his jewel emerald eyes sparkled in his pale aristocratic face. His slave, a small frail girl named Yuna was hunkered on her knees beside him. She had fresh bruises on her face and wrists. She wore a pair of his old jeans, full of holes, and cinched at the waist with a length of rope. She was so thin that the fabric bunched up for several inches.

On a normal day, Kairi would have given _anything_ to have Riku say something to her, but today she was too angry. She stormed right past him, not even sparing a glance at his drool-worthy body.

…

The sun was shining on the waves, skipping stained glass colors against the low grey cloud cover. Usually, Kairi loved driving on the road beside the sea, loved looking out over the endless waves. Where the sea and sky met, there was a line of glimmering rose-red dividing them. The sight disturbed her.

The Slave Center was a tall plain redbrick building on the outskirts of town. Kairi parked in front, got out, and slammed her door without much thought. The interior was cool and moist like a basement, subterranean. The walls were painted eggshell with stiff black leather furniture and several stunning paintings of cheery scenery.

There was a pretty blonde in a neatly pressed red suit with a white cashmere blouse and towering white stiletto heels. She stood up when Kairi entered and offered a winning blood-colored-lipstick smile. "Hello, how can I help you on this fine day?" she said. Her voice was soft and husky.

"Hi, I need a slave," Kairi said plainly and put her hands on the front desk.

The woman smiled. "Of course, miss. What type were you looking to purchase?"

Kairi blinked at her, confused.

She smiled, eyes laughing. "My name is Amy. I'll help you out. We have all types, anything from sex to hard labor to menial cooking."

"Sex?" Kairi sputtered.

Amy nodded. "Were you… wanted a sex slave?"

"No!"

Amy had a small laugh at her expense. "Would you just like to look around? Maybe see if anything strikes your fancy?"

Kairi nodded. "Sure, that sounds good."

As Amy unlocked a door and unleashed a musty waft of burning antiseptic air that did nothing to disguise the stench of old blood, she asked, "So, what kind of spirit were you looking for?"

"Spirit?" Kairi repeated.

Amy nodded. "Completely shattered? Maybe still a little rebellious? Unbroken and new?"

"Um…"

"Still just want to look?" Amy said with a smile.

Kairi nodded.

Amy led her down the dimly lit hallway, chattering amicably. "If you even had an idea of what you wanted, it would help narrow down the selection."

"Well, I don't need a _hard labor_ slave. I'm a student at Kingdom Boarding School."

Amy murmured, "That's a wonderful school. How old are you?"

"Fifteen."

"So could we narrow the age category?"

Kairi nodded. "Of course."

"Fifteen to sixteen?"

"Sure."

"What about the sex of your slave? Male or female?"

"I don't know… What would you suggest?"

Amy cocked her head. "I like the boys personally."

Kairi nodded.

Amy went to a board on the wall and ran her finger down the chart. "Alright, let's go to the fourth floor, section… 13." The elevator was a welcome relief to the stench of blood and antiseptic. "Alright, this is a mix of all our slaves in your age category. Hard labor is to the front and sex is all the way at the back. Would you like me to go with you or I can wait here for you?"

Kairi glanced at the men with bulging muscles and pearl white scars trapped behind the heavy bars. "You could come with me, in case I have questions."

Amy paced forward and gestured to a few cells, rattling off the characteristics of the slaves inside.

Kairi found her mind wandering. Her blood was pounding in her ears and her heart was racing. An urgent feeling had blossomed beneath her ribcage, compressing her organs. She tried to ignore it and pay attention to Amy.

"Oh, you may not want this one, he's a little… strange."

Abruptly, the urgency subsided. "Strange?" Kairi asked. "Strange how?"

"Well…" Amy toyed with the edge of her red skirt, picking off lint. "He appears completely broken, shattered spiritually, but he absolutely _refuses_ to tell us his name."

"His name?" Kairi repeated and peered into the dark cell. She could barely make out the slumped figure lying strewn on the cold concrete floor. "What do you mean?"

"We have all our slaves given names recorded in their papers. Whether their masters choose to keep those names is up to them, but no matter what we do to him, he just _won't_ give us his name," Amy explained. "He's so broken. I mean, he jumps at every command, bows with his face in the dirt, but he just won't give up his name."

"Has he been sold before?"

"Yes, several times."

"Why has he been returned?"

Amy went to the sheaf of papers tacked up beside his cell and leafed through them. "It says here that his last mistress needed someone uglier since she was getting married and her husband was uncomfortable with her having an attractive slave."

"Attractive?" Kairi repeated. For a slave to be referred to as _attractive_, he must have been stunning. Slaves were never considered attractive, not even top sex slaves. "What kind of slave is he?"

"Just a normal slave. He has no special skills of any sort," Amy said.

"Is there any way I could see him better?"

Amy flipped a switch, flooding the cell with blinding light. Then, she said in a bitter and authorative voice, "Slave, get up!"

He continued lying on the floor like a crumpled paper doll.

Then, Amy lifted a small flat black remote from a bracket on the wall and pressed a button labeled with a clear "S." With a howl of pure anguish that set Kairi's teeth on edge, he lurched into a sitting position, clutching and clawing at his throat where a thick black iron collar ravished the soft skin.

"What are you doing?" Kairi asked, unnerved by his screams of agony.

Amy released the button and said nonchalantly, "The collar is equipped with several punishments that you can control with this remote. _S_ is a shock."

Kairi glanced at his slumped form.

"Get up," Amy snapped. "Or I'll shock you again."

This time, he pushed himself up on his twig-thin arms, trembling with weakness. His fingers were ragged and bloody, torn apart, and the flesh was filleted at his wrists. His back and chest still possessed smooth unmarred porcelain-pale skin.

"Lift your face."

As if weighed down by the collar, he lifted his head slowly. His face was perfect: high cheekbones, strong chin, full lips though they were chapped raw, white straight teeth where they dug into his lower lip, beautiful cerulean sky-colored eyes with lashes so thick they were like twin fans, and smooth creamy skin unmarred by any scars or blemishes. Framing his face were thick locks of chocolate tresses. They stuck out at wild angles, defying all gravity of the weight of the dried blood that hung at his forehead. There was a thick gash there, ugly and fresh.

"He did that to himself when we tried to get his name. Our best breaker gave him a choice between his face or his name. He did that before he could be restrained," Amy explained.

"All over a name," Kairi repeated. Her lips curved of their own accord. "I want him."

"Are you certain? He is… unusual…"

"I'm sure. Wrap him up. I'll take him to go."

Amy laughed anxiously, slightly unnerved by the malicious look in Kairi's indigo twilight-colored eyes. "Alright, just let me fetch his paperwork and get someone to clean him up. You can go ahead back to the office or wait here a moment."

"I'll head on back," Kairi said with a smile.

Amy put the remote into the pocket of her skirt and glanced at the shivering nameless slave. "I think you're in for it," she said absently. "Poor bastard." Then, she pressed the intercom button and said, "Hey, Howie, can you hose down Nameless?"

"He leavin'?"

"Yeah. Oh, and make it fast."

…

Half an hour later, Kairi was on her way back to school with her new slave perched in the passenger seat. He had been hosed off and redressed in worn jeans and a tattered t-shirt though it did little to get rid of the stench of blood, sweat, and antiseptic on him. His damp hair was plastered across his face, hiding his features and sticking to his cracked lips. On the console between them was a neat plastic bag of paperwork with the punishment remote shuffled somewhere inside. Kairi kept glancing at the bag as she drove.

The ocean was smooth as glass and the day's cloud cover had burned off. The moon and stars were reflecting beautifully off the dark velvet surface. The white strip of beach glowed like a ghost and in the distance the last rays of light pink sunlight faded at the seam of sea and sky. On the horizon, the school's windows were lit with warm amber light.

Kairi pulled into the lot, parked, grabbed the bag of paperwork, and got out of the car. For a moment, she stared in through the window. Her slave hadn't moved a muscle. She tapped on the glass and shouted, "Hey, let's go!"

Immediately, he jolted out of the car and closed the door with surprising gentleness. He was unsteady on his feet, staggering as if dizzy or weak. Then, he turned his face to the sky and if Kairi didn't hate him already, she would have been touched by how blissful he looked just to have the fresh sea air on his face.

X X X

And I removed the original mature content that continued from that point due to the trolls. Please join the cause to bring maturity to Fanfiction again. Or read this story and all its updates in its original version on Archive of Our Own.


End file.
